nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Face
Metal Face ' ('Black Face in Japan) is a recurring enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Faced Mechon that gets in Shulk and his friends' way numerous times through the story. His pilot is Mumkhar, one of Dunban's former comrade who died in the battle of Sword Valley after betraying him and Dickson. He was given the control of Metal Face soon after being resurrected as a Faced Mechon and serves as the main driving force of Shulk's hatred for the Mechons during the first half of the game. He is fought two times. The first time, he is a level 10 boss at the west entrance of the Residential District in Colony 9. The second time, he is a level 42 boss on the Prison Terrace inside Prison Island. History Leading the raid against Colony 9, Metal Face kills Fiora, causing Shulk to mark Metal Face as his rival. Shulk's primary motivation throughout the first half of the game is to kill Metal Face once and for all. During their first battle it is revealed that Metal Face is immune to the Monado's effects, making him an incredibly dangerous adversary. During this sequence he mocks Shulk with a wag of his finger. Metal Face also wounds Colonel Vangarre in the assault by throwing a large military vehicle on top of him. He eventually flees the raid as the mechon force begins to withdraw. After Xord's explosion and the brief lift ride to the surface, Metal Face immediately attacks the party with an army of Mass-Produced Face and other types of Mechon. Dunban and Dickson appear to help fight off Metal Face's army. During this battle Metal Face taunts the party, telling them the Monado does not work for a "bunch of losers" and how much he enjoyed Fiora's screams of pain. Just as he is about to strike the finishing blow, a Telethia appears and attacks him with an electrical Ether bolt, allowing the Monado to cut into his limbs. Taking this as a sign to flee, Metal Face takes off. During this confrontation, Shulk has a vision of him facing Metal Face atop a huge tower, and winning the fight. This is what drives them to continue up Bionis after Dickson tells him that this tower is probably Prison Island, which is located on the head of the Bionis. Metal Face appears with a new weapon resembling a spear, which can suck the Ether out of a lifeform of Bionis. When the party arrives at the top of Prison Island, Zanza allows Shulk to upgrade the Monado. As Zanza is unleashing the metaphysical shackles of the Monado, Metal Face throws the spear which pierces Zanza through the chest, killing his physical form. In the resulting battle Metal Face also impales Sorean Antiqua for launching a powerful ether attack. Just before Zanza dies, he tells Shulk that the process is complete and Shulk transforms the Monado into the Monado II. Using it, he fights Metal Face. After the battle, Shulk manages to cut off Metal Face's left arm; however as he goes to kill Metal Face, Face Nemesis takes the blow for Metal Face, resulting in her chestplate being damaged enough to reveal that Fiora is gher pilot. Face Nemesis retreats and Metal Face follows with the rest of the Mass-Produced Faces. When the party reaches Valak Mountain's Great Glacier, Face Nemesis reappears. As she speaks to the group, a laser shot hits the side of the Mechon and sends her crashing into a wall, knocking her pilot unconscious. Metal Face is revealed to have fired the shot and the Mechon lands on top of her, telling Shulk to give him the Monado or he will kill her. When Shulk does offer the Monado, Mumkhar reveal himself as the pilot of Metal Face. He taunts the party for a time but is caught off guard by an ether attack from Melia which allows Shulk to regain the Monado and fight while Metal Face is knocked away from Fiora. Before they are able to finish Mumkhar off, Gold Face appears to stop the fight and takes Nemesis away. Mumkhar gets back into Metal Face and follows the retreat. As the group heads toward Galahad Fortress, Mumkhar appears and challenges them with eight Mass-Produced Faces. After the fight, Dunban attempts to stab Mumkhar but is prevented from doing so by Shulk. Shulk points out that there are Homs within Faced Mechon, and questions whether Dunban would kill Fiora. This reasoning causes Dunban to relent, but he cuts off both of Metal Face's arms when Mumkhar attacks him from behind. He says that he disagrees with Shulk but is convinced by his words, telling Mumkhar that he does not have time to "play". Metal Face gets up and tells them to die already. Shulk has a vision of a huge spear-like piece of infrastructure falling and impaling Metal Face, thus killing Mumkhar. Shulk tells Mumkhar to stop but Mumkhar, consumed with frustration and hatred, is beyond listening and fires his energy cannon at Dunban in one last effort to kill him. Shulk pushes Dunban out of the way and the shot hits a pillar on Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a spire from the structure, which falls and impales Metal Face as it had in Shulk's vision. The force of the impact causes the platform they were fighting on to break off, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it by the fallen spire, still alive and screaming as he falls into the abyss of the Great Sea. After Dunban takes a moment to lament Mumkhar's foolishness, the group moves on into Galahad Fortress. On the Fallen Arm, there is a landmark called "Black Wreckage" between digits four and five. It is the remains of Metal Face. The piece of ceiling that impaled Metal Face can also be seen. ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' series ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Colony 9 Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. Prison Island Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Metal Face appears as a boss on the stage Gaur Plain once the stage transitions to night. He taunts the players and acts as a hazard for the stage. He can slash at players and step back to destroy a side of the stage. Afterwards, he stands there continuing to taunt and attack. If he isn't defeated, he runs away and dashes across the stage to potentially KO players. Defeating him earns the player a point and causes an explosive chain that goes as he falls down. He also appears as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. trophy *''A faced Mechon who appears on the Gaur Plain stage. He swoops in from the sky when night falls and then leaves with the break of dawn. He doesn't actively pursue fighters, but if you get too close, you'll taste the deadly bite of his claws. Watch out for his laser attack too-it can destroy parts of the stage itself!'' ''Project X Zone 2'' Metal Face appears as an enemy character in Project X Zone 2. He is one of the two named characters from the Xenoblade series to appear in this game, the other being Fiora who is paired with KOS-MOS from Xenosaga. Trivia Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Project X Zone characters